


Harley's Game

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Orgasm, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivy wanted no part in it. Harley's idea sounded stupid and dangerous. But of course Harley had her way with words. So now Ivy was in a public bathroom stall naked from the waist down. Today was going to be interesting.





	Harley's Game

"Harley, hunny… This is so stupid… We're going to get caught."

"That's what makes it so fun."

Ivy hadn't been too interested when Harley initially dragged her to the mall. She saw it as a pointless outing but went along with it since Harley seemed to be enjoying herself. But when Harley brought her into the public restroom stall and revealed she had at least a dozen sex toys inside her purse that's when things got interesting.

"You… You want us to wear these around without anyone noticing? I'm not so sure about this."

"Don't worry Pammie, I've done it before. Trust me, cumming without anyone else knowing is one of the best feelings ever!"

The idea that Harley put forward intrigued Ivy but also made her nervous. Despite her image as a seductive vixen, Ivy preferred to keep sexual activity confined to the bedroom. But Harley had her way of making things sound alluring.

"Alright, talk me through this… I have no idea what I'm doing."

Harley giggled and rummaged around in her purse.

"C'mon Red, don't tell me you've never used a vibrator or a butt plug before. I mean, I know ya don't like 'em in the bedroom but least tell me you've masturbated with 'em before."

"Never. I don't understand how a piece of plastic can be more stimulating than your own hands."

"Then this is gonna be a real treat…" Harley grinned. She reached around in her bag some more and pulled out a butt plug. "Hey Red, can you put this in me?"

"Sure…" Ivy grabbed the plug from Harley, a little uncomfortable.

Harley put her bag down and lifted her skirt to reveal her complete lack of panties. She bent over and stuck her out ass towards Ivy.

"Go on, get it slick and stick it in there…"

"Slick. I can do that." Ivy put the plug in her mouth and sucked on it, coating it in her saliva. She hated the way the plastic tasted but she could tell that Harley kept her toys clean which was nice to know.

While Ivy did this, Harley began to play with herself in anticipation. Clearly, she was excited. After a couple more seconds of sucking, Ivy took the toy out of her mouth.

"Alright, here it is…" Ivy slowly inserted the plug into Harley's ass.

"Mmm! Feels good to be filled up back there…" Harley giggled. She reached back into her bag and took out a small egg vibrator. "I can take care of this part myself. Pussy's already wet."

She pushed the vibrator into herself, making her gasp with delight. She stopped once it had been fully enveloped by her pussy lips. Next, Harley took out a pair of pink panties from her bag and put them back on.

"I'd like ta go commando, but I'd rather not have any of my toys fall out. Never can be too careful." Harley looked at Ivy and started going through her purse again. "Alright Red, get those pants off. It's your turn."

Ivy nodded and hooked her thumbs around her pants and panties. She pulled them down to expose herself to Harley.

"Alright, now bend over." Harley took a second plug out of her bag.

"I… Uh, I'd rather not. Foreign objects going up my ass is not really my thing."

"Don't knock it 'til ya try it."

"I tried it back in university, Harley. It was weird."

"Fine, no butt stuff." Harley put the butt plug back in the purse. She reached around in the bag some more and pulled out a second egg vibrator. "You'll like this though. Go sit down on the toilet. I'll put it in for you."

"Oh, thank you." Ivy smirked and sat down on the toilet. She spread her legs to give Harley easier access. "Go on, put it in."

Harley nodded and went on her knees.

"But first… You need to get a bit wetter…" Harley buried her face between Ivy's legs and licked her slit up and down. She moved up to Ivy's clit and flicked it back and forth with her tongue.

Ivy bit down on her own hand to stop from making too much noise.

"That'll do it." Harley moved her face away from Ivy's nethers and wiped her mouth. "And in goes the toy…"

She gently pushed the vibrator into Ivy.

"Thank you…" Ivy stands up again and puts her pants and panties back on. "Now what do we do?"

"This is the really fun part." Harley took two remotes out from her bag. She held one of them out to Ivy. "You got the controls to my vibrator and I got the controls to yours. The game is who can go the longest without cumming."

"Oh, how daring." Ivy smiled. "I've… I've never done anything like this before. This should be fun."

"I'm totally gonna win." Harley laughed. "C'mon, let's get out of here and go shopping. And remember, don't act like anything's wrong. Pretend there ain't a vibrator in your pussy driving you to unbelievable ecstasy… Haha!"

"You make it sound so easy." Ivy laughed along with her. "Alright, let's go."

Just a few minutes later, both women had abandoned the bathroom and were going to go find some ice cream at Harley's request. Ivy had wanted to be kind to Harley and hold out on turning on the vibrator. But as soon as they were out of the bathroom Ivy felt a buzzing and tingling coming from inside her pants so in retaliation she powered up Harley's toy. The look on Harley's face when it turned on was priceless.

"Y'know there's more than just one setting on these…" Harley whispered. "I got yours on the lowest right now…"

"I'll keep that in mind…"

Ivy held hands with Harley as they made their way through the mall. About halfway to the ice cream place, Ivy felt the intensity of the vibrator inside her increase.

"Fuck… Harley…" Ivy's knees buckled but she kept her balance.

"Hee-hee, you gonna lose it already?"

"I can play your game, darling."

Ivy took the remote out of her pocket and turned the dial up. Harley quietly moaned in response to this.

"Mmm… Yes, Pam… I wish you'd just finish me off right now…"

"But don't you want ice cream?"

"I guess so… But I'd also like to fuck your brains out. Hahaha!"

"Please don't give me that mental image, Harley. That's gross."

"Sheesh, I didn't mean you to take it literally. Just for that, I'm turnin' it up."

Harley turned up the dial on the remote she had making Ivy squirm in place.

"Stop it, daffodil… People might get suspicious." Ivy squirmed around in place.

"Uh huh… That's the idea." Harley smiled.

"Fuck, Harley, I can't take it anymore…" Ivy grabbed on to Harley's shoulder for support right as she hit climax. She orgasmed, getting her own fluids all over her own pants and undergarments. "God… That was great…"

Ivy squirmed around, still feeling the continued vibrations beginning to overstimulate her.

"Turn it off Harls… I… I'm done…"

"Ooh, you came in your panties. Naughty girl…" Harley turned off the device with her remote. "I might just cum too… Mind turnin' mine up?"

"Yeah, sure…" Ivy felt around in her pocket for the remote. "Can we go back to the bathroom… I need to clean up."

"Make me cum first…"

"Just don't make it too obvious."

Ivy found the remote and turned up the dial to its highest setting. Almost instantly, Harley let out a sharp shriek and her knees buckled.

"Harls, what happened to not obvious?" Ivy looked around to make sure nobody was staring at them. Remembering the vibrator still getting Harley off, Ivy turned down the dial on her remote.

"Sorry…" Harley moaned as her orgasm subsided and some of her cum dripped down her leg. "Let's go clean ourselves off…"

Ivy hurried herself and Harley over to another bathroom trying to look inconspicuous. She was definitely worried about the possibility of someone having caught on to what had happened so she tried to avoid looking at anyone else on the way to the bathroom.

"Phew, no one in here. Still, better make it quick." Harley looked around the bathroom. "You clean me off first, okay?"

"Alright."

"I can get my own toys out though…" Harley lifts up her skirt and pulls down her panties. After stepping out of them, she put the soaked underwear in her purse. She hummed to herself as she calmly took out her remote control vibrator and butt plug and put them in her bag. "Oh, that was amazing. Now Pammie, can you help me with the cleaning?"

"Sure. Did you bring any wet wipes?"

"I did. But I want you to use your tongue first… Lick my legs, go on…"

Ivy got on her knees and Harley lifted her skirt up further.

"Go on, hunny. Lick it up."

"I love you, Harley…" Ivy went in and licked the cum off of Harley's legs. It didn't taste good but it wasn't bad either. It tasted more like salt than anything else. But Ivy vigorously licked at Harley because of the reaction it got out of her.

"Oh yes… Move up higher… The outside of my pussy's still got my juices on it… I hope I get to cum again…"

Ivy did as she was told, licking Harley's outer labia. For a moment, her tongue went over Harley's clit making her scream with glee.

"You're amazing!"

"I think you're clean now, Harls."

"Fine…" Harley put her skirt back down when Ivy got up from the ground. "I'll do you now… Get those pants off."

"Alright…" Ivy's eyes darted around the room as she unzipped her pants and lowered them along with her panties. "I'm still worried we're going to get caught…"

"Oh Pammie…" Harley went up to Ivy and kissed her on the cheek. Her fingers reached down and massaged at Ivy's intimate areas, eliciting a moan from her. "The possibility of gettin' caught is what makes it fun… Now, let's get that toy out of you so I can clean ya properly…"

"Fuck yes Harley, please do that… We need to do stuff like this more often."

"Hell yeah we do."


End file.
